A molding having garnish in part thereof has been known. For example, a side molding is known which has air outlet apertures for the purpose of preventing any rise in the internal pressure in the vehicle compartment when a door of the vehicle is closed. A side molding of this type comprises, as shown in FIG. 3, a main molding body 100 having a hole 101 therein which penetrates to the vehicle compartment and a frame 102 which is inserted into the penetrating hole 101 and has a louver for preventing invasion of water or the like. In the above described side molding, the frame 102 acts as a garnish.
As a method of connecting the garnish to the main molding body, there is known that the garnish is bonded to the main molding body with an adhesive therebetween.
Furthermore, there is known that the garnish 102 which is made of a thermoplastic resin is provided with legs 103, the legs 103 are inserted into the penetrating hole 101, and the legs 3 are subjected to welding at their front ends by thermal caulking or the like so that the garnish is integrally secured to the main body.
The garnish is generally made of a hard resin such as ABS, acrylic resin on the like. Therefore, the garnish can be broken more easily than the main molding body if subjected to any impact. However, since the garnish is integrally formed with the main molding body, it is difficult to replace only a broken garnish with a new one. As a result, the whole molding body is required to be changed, even though only the garnish is broken. Therefore, many manufacturing processes are needed, and hence costs become high.